Index of call letters: KZ
This page links to the call letter chronologies of all stations beginning "KZ": Note that in the 1920's through 1947, 4-letter call signs beginning with KZ were assigned to stations in the Philippines. In 1947, with attainment of independence, Philippine stations were assigned new call signs beginning with D. KZA | KZAA | KZAB | KZAC | KZAD | KZAE | KZAF | KZAG | KZAH | KZAI | KZAJ | KZAK | KZAL | KZAM | KZAN | KZAO | KZAP | KZAQ | KZAR | KZAS | KZAT | KZAU | KZAV | KZAW | KZAX | KZAY | KZAZ KZB | KZBA | KZBB | KZBC | KZBD | KZBE | KZBF | KZBG | KZBH | KZBI | KZBJ | KZBK | KZBL | KZBM | KZBN | KZBO | KZBP | KZBQ | KZBR | KZBS | KZBT | KZBU | KZBV | KZBW | KZBX | KZBY | KZBZ KZC | KZCA | KZCB | KZCC | KZCD | KZCE | KZCF | KZCG | KZCH | KZCI | KZCJ | KZCK | KZCL | KZCM | KZCN | KZCO | KZCP | KZCQ | KZCR | KZCS | KZCT | KZCU | KZCV | KZCW | KZCX | KZCY | KZCZ KZD | KZDA | KZDB | KZDC | KZDD | KZDE | KZDF | KZDG | KZDH | KZDI | KZDJ | KZDK | KZDL | KZDM | KZDN | KZDO | KZDP | KZDQ | KZDR | KZDS | KZDT | KZDU | KZDV | KZDW | KZDX | KZDY | KZDZ KZE | KZEA | KZEB | KZEC | KZED | KZEE | KZEF | KZEG | KZEH | KZEI | KZEJ | KZEK | KZEL | KZEM | KZEN | KZEO | KZEP | KZEQ | KZER | KZES | KZET | KZEU | KZEV | KZEW | KZEX | KZEY | KZEZ KZF | KZFA | KZFB | KZFC | KZFD | KZFE | KZFF | KZFG | KZFH | KZFI | KZFJ | KZFK | KZFL | KZFM | KZFN | KZFO | KZFP | KZFQ | KZFR | KZFS | KZFT | KZFU | KZFV | KZFW | KZFX | KZFY | KZFZ KZG | KZGA | KZGB | KZGC | KZGD | KZGE | KZGF | KZGG | KZGH | KZGI | KZGJ | KZGK | KZGL | KZGM | KZGN | KZGO | KZGP | KZGQ | KZGR | KZGS | KZGT | KZGU | KZGV | KZGW | KZGX | KZGY | KZGZ KZH | KZHA | KZHB | KZHC | KZHD | KZHE | KZHF | KZHG | KZHH | KZHI | KZHJ | KZHK | KZHL | KZHM | KZHN | KZHO | KZHP | KZHQ | KZHR | KZHS | KZHT | KZHU | KZHV | KZHW | KZHX | KZHY | KZHZ KZI | KZIA | KZIB | KZIC | KZID | KZIE | KZIF | KZIG | KZIH | KZII | KZIJ | KZIK | KZIL | KZIM | KZIN | KZIO | KZIP | KZIQ | KZIR | KZIS | KZIT | KZIU | KZIV | KZIW | KZIX | KZIY | KZIZ KZJ | KZJA | KZJB | KZJC | KZJD | KZJE | KZJF | KZJG | KZJH | KZJI | KZJJ | KZJK | KZJL | KZJM | KZJN | KZJO | KZJP | KZJQ | KZJR | KZJS | KZJT | KZJU | KZJV | KZJW | KZJX | KZJY | KZJZ KZK | KZKA | KZKB | KZKC | KZKD | KZKE | KZKF | KZKG | KZKH | KZKI | KZKJ | KZKK | KZKL | KZKM | KZKN | KZKO | KZKP | KZKQ | KZKR | KZKS | KZKT | KZKU | KZKV | KZKW | KZKX | KZKY | KZKZ KZL | KZLA | KZLB | KZLC | KZLD | KZLE | KZLF | KZLG | KZLH | KZLI | KZLJ | KZLK | KZLL | KZLM | KZLN | KZLO | KZLP | KZLQ | KZLR | KZLS | KZLT | KZLU | KZLV | KZLW | KZLX | KZLY | KZLZ KZM | KZMA | KZMB | KZMC | KZMD | KZME | KZMF | KZMG | KZMH | KZMI | KZMJ | KZMK | KZML | KZMM | KZMN | KZMO | KZMP | KZMQ | KZMR | KZMS | KZMT | KZMU | KZMV | KZMW | KZMX | KZMY | KZMZ KZN | KZNA | KZNB | KZNC | KZND | KZNE | KZNF | KZNG | KZNH | KZNI | KZNJ | KZNK | KZNL | KZNM | KZNN | KZNO | KZNP | KZNQ | KZNR | KZNS | KZNT | KZNU | KZNV | KZNW | KZNX | KZNY | KZNZ KZO | KZOA | KZOB | KZOC | KZOD | KZOE | KZOF | KZOG | KZOH | KZOI | KZOJ | KZOK | KZOL | KZOM | KZON | KZOO | KZOP | KZOQ | KZOR | KZOS | KZOT | KZOU | KZOV | KZOW | KZOX | KZOY | KZOZ KZP | KZPA | KZPB | KZPC | KZPD | KZPE | KZPF | KZPG | KZPH | KZPI | KZPJ | KZPK | KZPL | KZPM | KZPN | KZPO | KZPP | KZPQ | KZPR | KZPS | KZPT | KZPU | KZPV | KZPW | KZPX | KZPY | KZPZ KZQ | KZQA | KZQB | KZQC | KZQD | KZQE | KZQF | KZQG | KZQH | KZQI | KZQJ | KZQK | KZQL | KZQM | KZQN | KZQO | KZQP | KZQQ | KZQR | KZQS | KZQT | KZQU | KZQV | KZQW | KZQX | KZQY | KZQZ KZR | KZRA | KZRB | KZRC | KZRD | KZRE | KZRF | KZRG | KZRH | KZRI | KZRJ | KZRK | KZRL | KZRM | KZRN | KZRO | KZRP | KZRQ | KZRR | KZRS | KZRT | KZRU | KZRV | KZRW | KZRX | KZRY | KZRZ KZS | KZSA | KZSB | KZSC | KZSD | KZSE | KZSF | KZSG | KZSH | KZSI | KZSJ | KZSK | KZSL | KZSM | KZSN | KZSO | KZSP | KZSQ | KZSR | KZSS | KZST | KZSU | KZSV | KZSW | KZSX | KZSY | KZSZ KZT | KZTA | KZTB | KZTC | KZTD | KZTE | KZTF | KZTG | KZTH | KZTI | KZTJ | KZTK | KZTL | KZTM | KZTN | KZTO | KZTP | KZTQ | KZTR | KZTS | KZTT | KZTU | KZTV | KZTW | KZTX | KZTY | KZTZ KZU | KZUA | KZUB | KZUC | KZUD | KZUE | KZUF | KZUG | KZUH | KZUI | KZUJ | KZUK | KZUL | KZUM | KZUN | KZUO | KZUP | KZUQ | KZUR | KZUS | KZUT | KZUU | KZUV | KZUW | KZUX | KZUY | KZUZ KZV | KZVA | KZVB | KZVC | KZVD | KZVE | KZVF | KZVG | KZVH | KZVI | KZVJ | KZVK | KZVL | KZVM | KZVN | KZVO | KZVP | KZVQ | KZVR | KZVS | KZVT | KZVU | KZVV | KZVW | KZVX | KZVY | KZVZ KZW | KZWA | KZWB | KZWC | KZWD | KZWE | KZWF | KZWG | KZWH | KZWI | KZWJ | KZWK | KZWL | KZWM | KZWN | KZWO | KZWP | KZWQ | KZWR | KZWS | KZWT | KZWU | KZWV | KZWW | KZWX | KZWY | KZWZ KZX | KZXA | KZXB | KZXC | KZXD | KZXE | KZXF | KZXG | KZXH | KZXI | KZXJ | KZXK | KZXL | KZXM | KZXN | KZXO | KZXP | KZXQ | KZXR | KZXS | KZXT | KZXU | KZXV | KZXW | KZXX | KZXY | KZXZ KZY | KZYA | KZYB | KZYC | KZYD | KZYE | KZYF | KZYG | KZYH | KZYI | KZYJ | KZYK | KZYL | KZYM | KZYN | KZYO | KZYP | KZYQ | KZYR | KZYS | KZYT | KZYU | KZYV | KZYW | KZYX | KZYY | KZYZ KZZ | KZZA | KZZB | KZZC | KZZD | KZZE | KZZF | KZZG | KZZH | KZZI | KZZJ | KZZK | KZZL | KZZM | KZZN | KZZO | KZZP | KZZQ | KZZR | KZZS | KZZT | KZZU | KZZV | KZZW | KZZX | KZZY | KZZZ See also 3- and 4-letter K calls KA | KB | KC | KD | KE | KF | KG | KH | KI | KJ | KK | KL | KM | KN | KO | KP | KQ | KR | KS | KT | KU | KV | KW | KX | KY 3- and 4-letter W calls WA | WB | WC | WD | WE | WF | WG | WH | WI | WJ | WK | WL | WM | WN | WO | WP | WQ | WR | WS | WT | WU | WV | WW | WX | WY | WZ Miscellaneous calls K | W | Other Category:Call letter index pages